


Service and Reward

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal's musing following "The Enterprise Incident"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service and Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdiebot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdiebot/gifts).



Tal never mentioned the Incident, not even during the hardest days of clawing their prestige and power back from ignominy. He continued to serve his Commander faithfully, though some called him foolish for his loyalty. Mentioning the Incident was enough to get anyone summarily dismissed from her service, and Tal was far too shrewd for that to happen.

The damned Vulcan and his human Commander might have duped them all, but Tal had faith in _her_ abilities. One day, all would pay for their disgrace, including the Vulcan. That was all the reward Tal wanted now, other than serving _her_.


End file.
